


Threads

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, HIV and AIDS, M/M, famous!blaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was too much distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt! Kurt doesn’t go to Nyada but he and Blaine still have a falling out. They all meet at a glee reunion several years later, and Rachel invites all of them to her first broadway show several months later - and is pissed when Kurt says he can’t, maybe telling him he should show support even though he failed to make it. Turns out Kurt is terminally ill and probably won’t be alive by the time her show runs. Cue Blangst, who was hoping to make up for lost time with Kurt, maybe try dating again.

In the end, they were just in different places in their lives. 

Kurt went to New York to study fashion and Blaine followed to go to NYADA. They tried living together, getting a small apartment, but they never saw each other. Both of their schedules were too busy and they just drifted. It took a year to admit that maybe they needed a break, they needed to figure out who they were outside of the relationship. 

Blaine moved to California after graduation to pursue his music career and Kurt stayed in New York. At first, they really tried to keep in touch. They tried desperately but living on opposite sides of the country took it’s toll and communication faded into nothingness.

They didn’t hear from each other until almost seven years later.

Strangely enough, it was Puck’s idea. Somehow he had hit it big as a writer and invited the rest of the New Directions to his mansion in Hollywood for a reunion. He even offered to pay for out of town people to fly on his private jet. 

Blaine was in awe of the mansion when he stepped through the door, flanked on either side by marble naked women. He had done rather well as a recording artist and a writer but he had never spent money like this. Puck was single, did he really need thirty bedrooms?

"Anderson!" Puck grinned brightly, wearing a white suit and aviators. His mohawk was still in place and honestly he didn’t look like he aged a day.

"Hey Puck," Blaine smiled, shaking his hand. He suddenly felt incredibly underdressed in his jeans, button up and vest. "This place is stunning. Really it’s…unreal."

"Thanks," Puck looked around the entry way. "Monkey Cop payed for it. Who would have thought that a show I wrote would have become so popular.’

"Yeah, the show is really good," It wasn’t. “You’ve done well.”

"So have you," Puck handed him a tumbler of something neon blue and horrifying looking. "Your last tour was amazing!" 

"Thanks," Blaine smiled and took a sip of the drink as Puck rushed off to greet someone else. As soon as the drink touched his lips he tried to discretely spit it back.

"I did the same thing," That familiar voice made Blaine’s head shoot up. "I don’t recommend drinking anything else."

Kurt looked amazing. He had matured slightly, the angles of his face a little sharper. His clothes were as spectacular as ever and it looked like he was even leaner. He was perfect. He was beautiful. 

"Hey," Blaine grinned, leaning forward for a short hug. "How’re you?"

"Not bad," Kurt pulled back, small smile still in place. "Not as good as you though. I listened to your new album on repeat for like a week straight."

Blaine felt himself blushing a little and looked down at the marble floor, smiling. It was nice talking to Kurt again. He forgot how much he loved being with him, just being around him. 

"What are you doing now?" Blaine asked, setting his drink down. "I haven’t heard from you." 

"Just…some minor designing," Kurt shrugged, looking a little distant. "Nothing major."

"What about that dream of creating your own line?" Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled softly, nodding.

"I don’t think that’s going to happen."

The reunion went well. There were only three breakdowns and two screaming fits but overall, it went well. It was funny how quickly they fell back into their rolls, just singing together and sharing memories. 

Blaine couldn’t glance across the room and see Kurt without being thrown right back to that choir room all those years ago. He remembered the way he got butterflies, the intense feeling of love sitting constantly in his chest. 

He suggested that they stay in touch at the end, suddenly desperate to have Kurt back in his life.

It didn’t last. 

Rachel’s announcement for her newest Broadway show was no less extravagant than she was. It arrived printed on red fabric (a red carpet she explained later in the invite) and Rachel sang them all a song from her show when they called to RSVP. 

She was over the moon.

She was thrilled when everyone showed up a few months later.

She was furious that Kurt canceled. 

"I mean I understand that you failed at your dream but I made it and I can’t believe you’re abandoning me!" Rachel seethed into the phone the night before. "This is my dream!"

Blaine and Tina sat on the couch behind her, awkwardly sipping at a glass of wine and wishing that she hadn’t put Kurt on speakerphone. She had flown into a rage when Kurt had called, apologetic and explaining that he wasn’t feeling well.

"Rachel…" Kurt sighed.

"No! You’re not feeling well?" She turned too fast, wine splashing over the edge of her glass. "How do you think I’m feeling? Heartbroken!”

"Rachel, I’m in the hospital," Kurt snapped back, tone icy. 

"Wait! What?" Blaine asked sharply as Rachel’s eyes grew comically wide.

"It’s nothing too serious," Kurt sounded uncomfortable. "Listen, I’m okay. I’m just really sorry that I can’t go."

"Where are you?" Rachel’s voice trembled. 

"New York Presbyterian," He mumbled and Rachel nodded. "But I’m getting out tomorrow. It’s fine. Just…kick ass tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Rachel smiled, placing her glass down. "Feel better." 

Blaine laster about ten minutes after they hung up before he made an excuse and got a taxi ride to the hospital. At first he felt a little awkward when he asked if he could visit Kurt, but those fears were put to rest when Kurt said that he could come up.

"Hi," He smiled slightly, leaning into the door.

"Hey," Kurt smiled back. "I knew you wouldn’t wait to come visit."

"What can I say, I worry."

Kurt looked horrible. His hair looked dull and limp, falling into his eyes surrounded by dark circles. Before he had looked a little thin but now he looked positively gaunt. An IV was in his already bruised hand and several pill bottles were on his bedside table. 

"Something tells me…this isn’t just a cold," Blaine frowned, walking up to his bedside table.

"It’s not," Kurt looked so, so tired. 

"Tell me what’s going on?" Blaine felt something in his chest tighten. 

"After we broke up I had another boyfriend," Kurt mumbled, looking down at his cracked and dry hands. "The bastard didn’t tell me he was HIV positive until I was diagnosed."

"Oh God," Blaine felt himself go pale and he sunk down into a nearby chair.

"So, it’s developed into full blown AIDS and…I’m not doing too well," He didn’t even look sad, just resigned. "The doctors don’t think I’ll make it another year."

Tears instantly filled Blaine’s eyes and Kurt reached forward to brush them away, smiling gently.

"Don’t cry," He whispered, taking Blaine’s hand. "Please don’t cry."

"Sorry," Blaine couldn’t believe how different his hand felt, so much thinner.

"I’ve had time to get used to it. Nothing I do can fix this," He shrugged. "It’s fine."

"I can get a place here," Blaine gently kissed Kurt’s hand and held it tight. "I’ll just stay in New York."

"Don’t do that," Kurt shook his head.

"The good thing about writing music is that you can do it anywhere," Blaine smiled. "I want to be here with you."

 

Kurt smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. There was still something between them, something that never quite faded away. Blaine had always held onto that last thread between them but soon it wouldn’t matter. 

He wanted to get back together. He wanted to marry Kurt. He wanted to grow old with Kurt. 

It wouldn’t happen. Kurt’s time was slipping away faster than Blaine could handle. They had wasted too much time being apart, too much time in silence. 

But he could be with Kurt until the end. Even just as a friend.


End file.
